tHE mISFIT OF sT.vINCENT
by Ghost Mana
Summary: rated for VIOLENCE, SLASH and EXPLODING CHEMISTRY LABS


Authors Notes:   
- This is my first attempt of fanfiction on this site...  
- You can email me; I won't bite.. hard...  
  
Disclamer:  
I donnot own any of the charaters. Nuff said  
  
  
  
  
The Misfit of St.Vincent   
  
  
  
  
They had just arrived. It was a large brick building that would be their toughest challenge yet. It was a school. Ah, but not just any  
school. It was a normal, local high school. St.Vincent Academy was on a small hill in the small town where   
they had taken up residence.   
  
Trowa stepped off the bus and gazed around. He frowned in disbelief. The students were endless in numbers. This was not good. He  
didn't like seeing so many people all together. This was making him dizzy. All of them lazing about or running  
or being picked on or chased. He was gonna hate school. But, it could be worse.   
  
"Hey Trowa?" Duo said, walking up in behind him, "I'll be back... I just wanna check out this... uh... thing... alright?"  
  
"You mean you wanna go scope out the ladies, huh Duo?" Heero asked.  
  
"Well, I'm not gay, so I don't see any harm in that. Do you wanna come?" Duo asked.  
  
Heero shrugged, "Well, I ain't gay..."  
  
Heero and Duo walked off to find some ladies. Trowa was on his own now. Quatre and Wufei had gone to scope out the new school.  
Meet some people, mingle. Stuff that teenagers did. Trowa didn't feel like migling or picking up girls. It just wasn't his style. But, if he  
didn't do that then what could he do? He decided that he would go find the library and read a book until first bell rings. He started  
towards the school and then stopped. Just a metre or two by the doors, he saw a kid. A young boy was getting teased. He was a  
lanky little guy very much like Trowa. He was cute. He was sad lost puppy cute. He was wearing a pair of dark blue shorts that fell to  
the middle of his shins and a dark blue t-shirt with a red stripe across the chest.   
  
"Hey!" Trowa called, walking over to the small blond boy, "Leave the kid alone!"  
  
The puppy looked up at him in total wonder and amazement. His tormentors looked up too. They looked pissed off.  
  
"What did you say?" asked the taller one with the braided hair... like Duo's, but shorter and blonde. The same sunny color as the  
puppy's.  
  
"I said leave the kid alone," Trowa's voice sounded like he would kill them both in a second if they didn't obey.  
  
"Why should we?" asked the shorter one. Duo would have a heart attack if his hair was as short as this kid here with the buzz cut.  
  
"Cause I said so," Trowa said, then wished he could kick himself for saying such a stupid thing, "Just lay off."  
  
"You lay off misfit," he said, "Oh no! Poor little new kid is pissed off cause the poor little misfit is gonna get beat... Boohoo! Now he's  
gonna beat me up... I'm sooo scared."   
  
Trowa hated sarcasm. "Are you going to let him go or not?"  
  
"Let me think. No," said the braided one.  
  
The braided boy took a swing at Trowa. While dodging, Trowa couldn't help but notice how slow this guy was. In a few swift moves,  
Trowa put the braided boy down onto the ground. In doing so, the kid with buzz cut attacked him and punched him in the jaw. Hard.  
In either anger or pain, well, maybe both, Trowa spun around and put the other boy on the ground in two moves. Then Trowa looked  
around him for the first time. Dozen of teenage spectators stood around him, incasing him, the puppy and their two assailants in a  
large circle. They cheered. Trowa frowned, not enjoying the attention as much as he knew Duo would. He turned to the puppy and  
stretched out a hand to the small form standing in front of him. Trowa tried to speak, but noticed that his mouth and nose was  
overflowing with a thick substance and it was running down his chin and dripping onto his t-shirt in a heavy stream. He looked away  
from the puppy and looked down towards the stream flowed freely. Blood.   
  
"My name... is... Trowa..." Trowa managed to gasp out. Then he fainted into the puppy's  
arms.  
  
The puppy had taken him to the nurse's office and Trowa was very greatful. When he was released from the nurse, the first bell  
rang. He walked with the puppy to class until one of them spoke up.  
  
"What is your name?" the puppy asked.  
  
"Trowa. Trowa Barton," Trowa said, "and you? What is your name?"  
  
The boy smiled sheepishly, "My name is Zell. Zell Dincht... I'm from a different school, but me and all my friends got transfered here  
because our parents are crazy."  
  
"You're ....uh... friends? Who?" Trowa asked.  
  
"You wouldn't know them..." Zell said, shaking his head, "Cloud, Squall, Quisty, actually, his name is Quistis, but we call him Quisty,  
...uh... and Selphie... That's all for my best friends..."  
  
"Really?" Trowa said.  
  
"Uh huh. Do you have any friends here yet?"  
  
"Oh yeah... I got Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Chang Wufei, well we call him Wufei, and Quatre Winner."  
  
"Oh man Trowa!"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I know of them... Duo and Heero are preps... I'd love to meet Quatre and Wufei..."  
  
"Oh yea? Well, you can. I'll introduce you."  
  
"Really?! Oh thanks man."  
  
"Hey, what classes do you have?"  
  
"Art with Mrs. McCarthy, History with Mr. Arbuckle, French with Mrs. Sommers."  
  
"Oh really? So do I. But I have Math with Mr. Chambers instead of French."  
  
"Yea? That's great!"  
  
"I suppose so," Trowa said.  
  
"Oh no, Trowa!" Zell said suddenly, "look over there!"  
  
The blond braided boy and the other boy were coming up on them from further down the corridor.  
  
"Uh huh...." Trowa said, looking at them.  
  
"So... what do we do?" Zell asked.  
  
"Uh... you can stay here and hold them off and I'll RUN!!" Trowa said, running.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Zell screamed as Trowa led him through the heavy crowd.  
  
After about two minutes of running through the crowd, they got ot an open area and Trowa turned around to speak with Zell.  
  
"Hey Zell?" Trowa said, "Uh... Zell?"  
  
Zell was missing. Then somebody grabbed him and pulled him into a dark corridor.  
  
"What the...?" Trowa started to say.  
  
"Shut up," a person hissed.  
  
"Yea," said a girl, "you wanna get us found out?"  
  
"Or killed?"  
  
"Good point," Trowa said.  
  
"Shut up!" hissed another man.  
  
"Okay, okay! I get the point!" Trowa frowned.  
  
They small group led Trowa into a dimly lit room. A set of three candles were placed in a candle-holder on either ends of a long table  
like the one in Quatre's dining room. Chairs were all around it. The people rushed Trowa to a seat and took seats themself. He  
glanced around the room.   
  
A blonde boy with hair sticking up everywhere. He was wearing a pair of dark blue pants and a white muscle shirt. He was sitting at  
the head of the table. He grinned as he stood, "Welcome, welcome. My name, "he said, "is Cloud. The boy next to you with the dark  
spiked hair is Squall. Next to him is Quistis, but call him Quisty, the girl is Selphie and you already know Zell."  
  
The puppy was there. The puppy sat across from Quisty. Zell smiled slightly and went over to Trowa. He knelt.  
  
"They saved us..." Zell murmured, his head bowed, "they saved us... if we stayed running in that hallway, Kushranada and Marquis  
would have kicked our asses... You remember what you looked like when I took you to the nurse right? Well, it could've been  
worse... Way worse..."  
  
"......" Trowa opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find any words. All this was too overwhelming. If he hadn't have been sitting  
down, he probably would've fell or fainted or something of the sort.   
  
"You wanna know anything?" Quisty asked.  
  
"O... k..." Trowa still couldn't think of anything to say, but did have one question, "Where the hell are we? I feel like an extra in the  
Twilight Zone."  
  
"Good question," Quisty said, "Cloud?"  
  
"This is actually a place Squall and I had found a couple years ago. We were getting shoved into a locker and we broke the back out  
of it in a foolish attempt to escape. It revealed this corridor. So we fallowed it and then found this place. At first it appeared to be  
just a wall, but Squall and myself, we got into a fight about how the hell I get us into these kind of situations in the first place." Cloud  
paused to laugh almost silently. "Anyways, during our little scuffle, we crashed into some kind of release or latch or something and  
the moved off to the side. Which revealed this room. It's been our refuge ever since."  
  
"That is some story," Trowa commented.  
  
"I must've heard that story a dozen times, but I never get tired of it," Zell commented with a small smile aimed at Trowa.  
  
"We only bring our closest friends here," Selphie said, letting her eyes wander.  
  
At that point, Trowa was relieved that it wasn't very light in the room because he could feel his face break out into a soft blush as  
Selphie "looked him over."  
  
Quisty leaned across the table and mumbled something to Selphie; who immeadiately turned her head away. Trowa figured he was  
going to like this Quisty fellow.  
  
Trowa felt he should say something, "Do any of you know any of the other new kids who have recenty joined the school?"  
  
"I've seen two of them off together," Quisty said, "This blond kid and Chinese kid."  
  
"I know a braided boy with chesnut hair," Squall said, "His name escapes me, but he was awfully annoying... as was his companion,  
another brown haired one with a short temper."  
  
"Do you know them?" Cloud asked suddenly.  
  
"Uh... yea..." Trowa was almost embarrassed to say so.  
  
"What are their names?" Quisty asked.  
  
"The ones that Quisty saw are Wufei and Quatre," Trowa stated, "and the one with the braid is Duo and the other is Heero. They  
were my only friends before I met Zell."  
  
"And us too right?" Quisty asked, slightly hurt.  
  
"Well of course," Trowa said.  
  
"Good." Quisty's spirits brightened.  
  
"No," Squall said, "I don't like it."  
  
"Huh?" asked Zell, looking away from Trowa for the first time.  
  
"I don't like it at all..."  
  
"What don't you like?" Quisty asked, getting defensive over Trowa.  
  
"Trowa and the other four," Squall said, tight-lipped.  
  
"Really?" Quisty said, surprised.  
  
"Just stay out of my way," Squall frowned, purposly hitting Trowa and Quisty on his way out.  
  
"Oh man," Quisty said, after Squall left.  
  
"Is Squall always this nice to the new kids," Trowa asked sarcastically, "Or am I just the lucky one?"  
  
"Always," Quisty frowned, but then returned to his smile, "Don't worry Trowa, Squall will warm up to you eventually."  
  
"And I don't believe that because...?"   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Trowa grinned slightly as he entered the library and saw Duo, Heero, Quatre and Wufei conversing at a table in the far back.  
  
"Hey Trowa," Duo said, as he saw Trowa approaching them.  
  
"Hi," Trowa said, "What's up?"  
  
"What's up with us?" Wufei said, "You should answer that question yourself! We were thinking you had been very unjust to us 'cause  
you went missing."  
  
"Oh my god, Trowa," Quatre said, "What happened to you?"  
  
"Huh?" Trowa asked, dumbfounded, "Oh, my nose. Yea, I got into a fight."  
  
Duo looked at him wide eyed, "A fight? With who? Isn't that more Heeroish?"  
  
"Even getting into a fight on the very first day of school is not a normal Heero thing," Quatre stated, handing Trowa a handkercheif.  
  
"Thanks," Trowa said, wiping the blood off, "You guys have got to meet my new friends. They are really interesting."  
  
"Okay," Duo joked, "Who are you and what the hell have you done with Trowa Barton?"  
  
Trowa grinned slightly at ther reaction, "You guys..." Trowa shook his head and the buzzer went.  
  
"I think we have to go to class now," Wufei said.  
  
"Uh huh," Trowa said. He glanced around the room, his eyes landing on Quisty and Zell who were standing in the doorway to the  
library waiting for him, "Uh... I gotta go you guys..."  
  
"Huh? What'd you say... Trowa?" Duo asked. He looked up to notice Trowa walking over to join two strange boys at the doorway. He  
watched as the three boys left together, "Heero? Who are they?"  
  
Heero shrugged, "I dunno."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Trowa," Zell said, "Bout time ya saw us."  
  
"Who are they?" Quisty asked, "The boys you were sitting with."  
  
"Oh, just my other friends," Trowa said, "Didn't I tell you guys about them before? Heero, Duo, Quatre and Wufei?"  
  
Quisty nodded, "Ah... I remember now." Quisty put a piece of light grey hair behind his ear.  
  
"What class do you have first Zell?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Uh..." Zell took out his schedule and looked at it, "Math."  
  
"I got Keyboarding," Quisty said, "Hey Trowa, meet me at the little hiding place between third and fourth classes ok?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
"O...k"  
  
"Good." Quisty smailed devious as Trowa wondered what the teenager had planned. What Quisty actually planned, was the last thing  
Trowa expected...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Quisty paced back and forth in the main room, waiting impatiently for Trowa. He nervously played with his shoulder length grey hair,  
waiting. He pushed his glasses up on his nose and smoothed his dark green t-shirt and then his beige cordoroy pants. He moved on  
to fix his socks and the tounges on his sneakers. When he stood upright, Trowa was standing in front of him.  
  
"Trowa!" Quisty gasped.  
  
"What?" Trowa asked, "You asked me to come here, didn't you?"   
  
"Yea... I-I did."  
  
"Are you okay Quisty?"  
  
"Yes, yes of course I am," Quisty half-grinned as he tried to regain his composure, "Why do you ask?"  
  
Torwa shook his head, "Nothing. So, what was so important that you just had to speak with me between first two classes?"  
  
"It wasn't that necessary," Quisty said, lowering his head so Trowa couldn't see the pink-red blush form on his cheeks.  
  
"Well," Trowa said, turning, "Then I guess I can go then, if it wasn't important."  
  
"No wait!" Quisty called out.  
  
Trowa turned back with a satisfied grin on his face, "Are you going to tell me something soon, or wait until I die of anticipation?"  
  
"Uh, yea," Quisty said, "I'll tell ya now, since you're here..."  
  
"Good," Trowa went over and leaned against the wall, "So, what's up?"  
  
"Trowa, I... I..." Quisty stuttered, "I... I can't say it."  
  
"Then show me," Trowa said, unaware of what was about to happen.  
  
"Really?!" Quisty was exstatic, "Can I?"  
  
Trowa shrugged, "Go ahead, I don't care."  
  
"O...Kay," Quisty walked up to Trowa until they stood a few inches apart. "Trowa, I wanted to show you... this." Quisty reached up  
and took Trowa's face in his hands. Then he touched his lips up against Trowa. When he released, about ten seconds later, Trowa  
stood there, wide eyed.  
  
"I... Quisty, I..." Trowa was blank for speech. The buzzer went and Trowa's thoughts immeadiately became, 'Saved by the bell...'  
  
"Quisty," Trowa said, backing away, "Quisty, I... I gotta go to class now... I'll see you later, ok?"  
  
"Yeah... ok... bye Trowa..." As Quisty watched Trowa turn and leave, he was crushed. All he could think of was that Trowa didn't like  
him and Trowa liked somebody else and things such as. He was an idiot. He should've seen this sooner. Trowa didn't like him... in  
that way... Trowa was in love with Zell! Oh how could he have skipped that? He shouldv'e seen it coming. The one thing that they  
didn't know, a stranger loomed in the shadows just within earshot of the two friends...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Quisty, hi," Trowa said. Trowa had been adding little bits to a convorsation/debate between Cloud and Squall.  
  
"Hey Trowa," Quisty said, "Can you meet me in the clubhouse area at say... one hour from now? And come alone?"  
  
"Uh..." Trowa pondered, thinking Quisty was going to kiss him again, "I suppose so..." He didn't want Quisty to kiss him again. He felt  
like it was betraying Zell...  
  
"Great! thank you Trowa," Quisty grinned, "You won't regret it." Quisty left.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Trowa hurried down the hall. It was one hour later and he was in a hurry to get together with Quisty so he could have this whole  
mess cleared up once and for all. As Trowa entered the clubhouse area, Trowa noticed that Quisty was not there and Squall was  
sitting at the table.  
  
"Squall? Where's Quisty at?" Trowa asked, confused, as he entered through the front corridor.  
  
"Gone," Squall said, advancing on him. Squall backed him up and pinned Trowa against the wall.  
  
"Shit Squall!" Trowa yelled, "Leave me alone! What do you want?"  
  
"I want you."  
  
"Oh no!" Trowa was horrified. "How? Now? Why?"  
  
"Revenge."  
  
"Revenge?" Trowa was flabbergasted, "What did I ever do to you?"  
  
"Foolish boy..." Squall murmured, mostly to himself, "Not you. My revenge will not be on you, but through you."  
  
"Now I really feel like an extra on the Twilight Zone," Trowa mumbled to himself, "If it's not revenge on me, then who is it on?"  
  
"Quistis."  
  
"Quisty? What's so bad about Quisty?"  
  
Squall glared at him maniacally, "At one point of time, Cloud and I were a couple. We fought a bit, like most couples do, but we  
always got back together. the last time was different... We fought and Cloud ran to Quistis..." Squall sputtered on the name Quistis  
as he spoke, like he was a menac to society. "Right into his arms... Sure, we were broke up at the time, but I still loved Cloud..."  
  
Trowa noticed that Squall sputtered on Quisty's name again. He also noticed that Squall was getting angry. Very angry; and there  
was nothing Trowa could do about it.  
  
Squall tugged harshly on Trowa's collar, ripping it off and tempararily cutting off oxygen to Trowa's brain. The shirt ripped  
downwards, towards his chest. Trowa was tempted to scream for help, but Squall must have seen the look in his eyes.  
  
"If you dare," Squall threatened in a deep hiss, "I will rip out your tounge and feed it to my pet goldfish!"  
  
'Poor goldfish,' Trowa thought as he shuddered. Squall kissed him. Not soft and sweet and loving like Quisty had been, but hard and  
demanding. Trowa's head smacked against the solid cement wall. When Squall finally pulled away, he had loosened his grip on  
Trowa's arm and Trowa swung out and smack him across the face.  
  
"Let me go!" he demanded.  
  
In response to Trowa's actions, Squall punched Trowa in the stomach. When Trowa doubled over in pain, Squall threw his fist  
upwards and connected with the bottom of Trowa's chin. Trowa flew up to standing position and then flew backwards; hitting his head  
first on the wall then on the floor.  
  
Trowa uttered a small curse under his breath as he sat half sloached, half upright on the floor, leaning against the wall for support.  
Squall edged closer to him and reached down the wall to lift Trowa or something such as. Then a miracle.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" asked Quisty, outraged, as he entered the room.  
  
"Quisty... run... help..." Trowa murmured, slipping out of consciousness.  
  
"Squall?" Quisty face went hard, "The hell happened to Trowa?"  
  
Squall remained silent as he swiftly grabbed Quistis by the scruff of his neck and lifted him up off the ground.  
  
"Shit... Squall..." Quistis gasped, choking due to a lack of air.  
  
Squall cackled as he watched Quistis' face turn seven shades of purple. He punched Quistis in the face until his lip and nose was  
bleeding and a blackeye was forming on his left. Then Squall tossed Quisty, much like a ragg doll, off to the side and out of the way.  
The now unconscious body of Quisty flew over nad knock the candle holder over, lighting the place on fire. Quisty's body landed in a  
lump on the floor parellel to Trowa's.  
  
Squall ran in fear out the corridor and as far away from the school itself. He hated fire.  
  
Zell and Cloud, who now smelled the smoke in the air, came running down the corridor.  
  
"Trowa!?" Zell called, coughing. The carbon dioxide and hydrogen coming off the bright blaze was very thick.  
  
""Quisty!" Cloud yelled, "Are you in here?"  
  
"Trowa!" Zell screamed in horror. He order for Cloud to get Quisty as he hoisted the unconscious Trowa into his arms, "I have  
Trowa!" Zell called over to Cloud, "You grab Quisty! We gotta get outta here before we become pancaked!"  
  
Cloud picked up Quisty body and used his own body to protect Quisty from falling debris. The smoke was getting heavier by the  
second and the flames were rapidly speading down the corridor. As the two friends ran down the corridor, they headed for the exit of  
the previously excavated school. The blaze nipped at their heels as they ran past Mr. Grey's chemistry room, remembering all the  
flammable and explosive equipment he had in there...  
  
They bolted for the exit door right next to that classroom. Seen as a desperate attempt for escape, they dived forward onto the  
grass. They turned around, holding Trowa and Quisty in their laps, and watched in awe as the school blew up in an amazing display  
of balls of fire and carbon dioxide.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Zell wrapped a wool blanket around Trowa as they sat watching the last bit of flames die down from the charcoaled school. Zell  
checked his watch. The digital glow of neon green read 2:37am. He looked at Trowa's soot covered face and grinned.  
  
"Hey Trowa," Zell said.  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"You got soot all over your face."  
  
"Yea?" Trowa said, in mock surprise, "Where?"  
  
"Here..." Zell pointed to Trowa's forehead, "and here..." He touched Trowa's cheek ever-so-softly with his finger, "and here."  
  
Zell softly touched his lips with Trowa's. When he pulled away, he bowed his head and blushed, "I'm... sorry..." he whispered, softly.  
  
Trowa looked at the blond puppy and took Zell's face with his hands and kissed him in a soft, romantic kind of way. When he pulled  
away, Trowa looked back at the blond puppy and grinned through a fierce blush.  
  
"I forgive you," Trowa said. He placed an arm around Zell and they finished watching the school burn into nothing but a large mass  
of cinders and dust to be swept away by the wind. 


End file.
